Push
by FreyaCat
Summary: Labor is never fun, especially when birthing a demi-Saiyan. Will Vegeta make a good birthing coach? Rated for language and graphic content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters therein.**

**Okay, I realize that most of my readers are teenagers, so I doubt any of you will understand the pain of labor. Let me tell you, I got pregnant at 19 and had my daughter at 20. That was 2 years ago, and I can still vividly recall almost every contraction. Let the hilarity commence!**

_**Push!**_

Foregoing the nightly news to watch the clouds roll in, she sighed as the first lightening strike split the sky. There was a big storm coming. Bulma growled and shifted to her other butt cheek. Great, bad weather was _just_ what she needed to lift her mood.

At six months pregnant with her second child, she knew what to expect during that most delicate of times, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She knew the signs that told her that the new one was almost here, and it had her feeling a little edgy. Trunks had come kicking and screaming into the world around her sixth month, and she had yet to forget the hell she'd gone through birthing him. She supposed it'd had something to do with her son being part alien. Just like this little one would be.

Her brushed a loving hand over her swollen middle and smiled softly. It was almost time for her daughter to make her grand entrance. She'd declined the ultrasound that would tell her the sex, wanting it to be a surprise, but she had a feeling that this one would be female.

The baby's father begged to differ.

"Woman, stop petting him! You've already softened my first born beyond repair. At least leave me this one in tact." He gave a half hearted glare in her direction. She sniffed.

"_Ladies_, Vegeta, deserve to be treated delicately. I figured I should start now, since she'll be here soon."

"And I'm telling you, woman, that my _son_ doesn't need to be coddled before he's even out in the world! For God's sake, he'll be a Saiyan! All of that lovey-dovey garbage will only stunt his growth as a fighter."

She cocked and eyebrow at him as her mouth thinned into a dry line.

"Funny, I don't remember you complaining about all that "lovey-dovey garbage" stunting your growth when you were getting laid last night," she said, her tone dripping disdain.

Trunks chose that moment to walk in, catching only the tale end of the conversation. His face twisted like he might be sick.

"Aw, gross! I'm outta here!"

He turned on his heel and hightailed it out of the room, a healthy flush coating his cheeks.

"Impudent brat," Vegeta muttered under his breath, though Bulma didn't miss the tiny spark of suppressed mirth that passed through his eyes. A bloom of warmth unfurled in her chest.

"What are you grinning at?" His face morphed into a scowl, and he looked so discontent that she laughed outright.

"Sorry, hun, it's just that you- ah!" She broke off and grabbed her stomach as the baby lodged its foot squarely in her ribs. This little girl was going to be very strong indeed.

Vegeta didn't say anything, but she sensed him moving closer to the couch where she sat. She turned and gave him a shaky smile, waving him off casually.

"It's okay, sweetie, she just kicks like a mule is all..." She winced and massaged her side. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Fucking pet names...

"I don't know why you insist on calling this one a girl."

"Because it is! Jeez, man, what the hell kinda good do those ki sensing abilities do if you can't even tell what our baby is!" She shot him a mock glare and he snorted.

"Firstly, ki sensing doesn't tell you the sex of a person. Secondly, judging from the power level I can sense growing in there, this one is far too powerful to be a weak woman-child. And just what makes you so certain that this whelp will be female anyway?" He looked down at her, and she saw his face soften just the slightest bit.

"Oh, I dunno...call it mother's intuition. And hey! Just because she's a _girl_ doesn't mean she can't pack a wallop." She traced her fingertips over her belly button, and the baby kicked again. She giggled when her stomach jumped and reached up to grab Vegeta's hand. He looked a little wary, but she just smiled wider and laid his palm flat against her belly. He twitched, clearly uncomfortable, but she ignored him. She'd be damned if she went her whole pregnancy without him feeling her tummy at least once.

"Just relax, Vegeta. If you're tense, she won't kick." He moved like he was going to pull away, so she tightened her fingers around his wrist, telling him in no uncertain terms that she would kill him if he did. He curled his lip at her, but was smart enough to know that moving now would set off a firestorm of his mate's volatile emotions, which he didn't feel the need to deal with at the moment. He took a small breath in, forcing his taught muscles to unclench. He nearly jumped himself when he felt something roll underneath Bulma's skin.

"Aw, see? She knows her daddy."

She took pity on him when she saw the momentary look of astonishment on his face quickly giving way to extreme discomfort. Until that day, he hadn't experienced anything like his unborn child turning under his hand. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the foreign feeling expanding in his chest, but he was sure he didn't care to find out.

"Okay," she said as she got up to stretch her back, "how about we call it a night? I know you'll wanna get up early to train and all that jazz. By the way, has your Instant Transmission made a reappearance yet? It may come in handy in a pinch, if you know what I mean."

"No it hasn't, and I'll thank you kindly not to speak of it." His eyebrows pinched tightly together, frown lines cropping up in stark relief against his caramel skin. She shook her head and turned to face him.

"I can tell you why! It's because you keep pushing yourself to reach a higher level without giving your body any proper rest!" She sighed. " I guess I'll have to call Chi-Chi and have her put Goku on alert. He may need to give us a ride."

"Hmph. Like we'll really need Kakarot's help," he grumbled under his breath.

She came around the couch and waddled past him. She was really looking forward to a good night's rest. She wouldn't tell Vegeta, but she really hadn't felt well all day. In fact, she'd been having some really harsh Braxton Hicks. She'd given herself another week tops before the baby came. Yea, another week sounded just about right.

Together they walked to their bedroom, just as the first freezing droplet splattered the window.

.

.

.

The clock on the bedside table read exactly two a.m when Bulma shot up right and let out a long moan. She grabbed her stomach, trying to dull the ripping agony that was slamming her abdomen. Vegeta's hands came around around her shoulders, trying to steady her. She wasn't pleased.

"Don't touch me, you rat bastard!" Her voice came out in a snarl that would have put a Saiyan female to shame. Vegeta looked as though she'd slapped him. Being half asleep as he was, it took him a second to recover himself.

"What did you say?" His tone was incredulous.

"I _said_ make your sorry ass useful and go get my mother." Her voice was softer this time, but it had a deadly quality to it that gave even the might Saiyan pause.

"Woman, what-"

"I said _now_, you son of a bitch!"

And then he was gone.

.

.

.

Bunny was surprised to say the least when her son-in-law busted her door down at an ungodly hour of the morning. He hadn't even given her a chance to question him, but instead whipped back the covers and picked her up. She let out a bewildered squeak as they shot down the hallway, leaving a very confused Dr. Briefs blinking in bed.

She could have sworn that only three seconds passed before they were standing inside of her daughter's room. She opened her mouth to ask just what was going on, but caught sight of Bulma crunched over the side of their bed. She let out a startled "oh!" and wiggled out if Vegeta's arms. As soon as she reached the bedside, Bulma's hand shot out and snatched hers in a painful vice-like grip.

"Bulma, dear, what is it? Is it the baby?"

Bulma nodded, and Bunny's own maternal instinct came roaring to the forefront.

"Oh my! It looks like it's time!" Bunny turned and shot a mega-watt smile at Vegeta, who was beginning to look slightly wild around the eyes.

"Time for what," he barked.

Bulma shook the sweaty blue hair from her eyes and snapped her face up to stare at him. That was the moment that he began to believe in demonic possession.

"Time for me to have your baby, you dumb ass!" She threw her head back and shrieked as another contraction wracked her body. Bunny brushed a soothing hand through Bulma's hair and shushed her.

"Now, darling, don't fuss. You'll only stress yourself out. I'll call the hospital and tell them to have their best room ready."

"Forget the room, tell them to ready the drugs! I want demerol! I want morphine! I want an epidural! Dammit, I'll even settle for some crack if it makes this stop!" Her voice broke on a dry sob. Bunny tutted and cooed over her daughter, leaving Vegeta to feel like the extremely awkward odd man out. Shrugging, he figured that the women could take it from there, and turned to leave the room.

"And just where on God's green earth do you think _you're_ going?"

He froze mid-step, his shoulders hunching around his ears. Then he steeled himself, reciting mentally that he was a Saiyan prince, and he could easily handle some snarly little wench. He turned around, fully intending to put her in her place, and nearly shot backwards as she found her face only inches from his. How the hell?...

"Listen here, you snotty little pain-in-my-ass, if you think for one red second that I'm allowing you to walk out on me right now, then you're in for a rude awakening! You weren't there when Trunks was born, and I'll permanently disable you _myself_ before I let you sneak out the back door this time!"

Vegeta was speechless. He cleared his throat...shifted...and opened his mouth to try and defend himself.

"Woman, I-"

"Shut up and grab my bags! Mom, will you please call Goku? He can get us there faster than a jet can, and I don't want to Vegeta to fly me. He might drop me on purpose..."

She ignored him as he puffed up indignantly.

"Woman, why-"

"I don't see my bags, _Vegeta_! Argh!" She hollered as another round of contractions took her legs out from under her. She collapsed hard against his chest, breathing in through her nose as she'd been taught. Behind her, she could hear her mother chirping something to either Goku or Chi-Chi on her cell. She wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and felt a surge of relief when his arms came around her too. She knew she was being horrible to him, but she couldn't seem to control her verbal spew.

A sharp tightening in her lower back signaled more contractions and she braced herself against him. She groaned , but was grateful when his arms tightened around her trembling frame.

"Vegeta," she whispered through the tears beginning to gather in her eyes, "Vegeta, it hurts." She buried her face in his throat and breathed through the agony. Beneath her skin, the baby was moving, the stretching sensation making her feel as though she would split open.

Vegeta was more than a little out of sorts as he held Bulma to his body. He was tired, pissed off, and unable to quell the horrible ache in his chest every time she cried out. To make matters worse, the front of her belly was pressed tightly against his, and he could feel their child moving erratically against his own skin. Honestly, it freaked him out, and he found himself wishing desperately that Kakarot would hurry the hell along and get them to the hospital.

The child gave a mighty kick, and Bulma screamed, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He hissed when she broke his skin, and he'd decided he'd had enough. He grabbed her up and lowered them to the ground. Then, he reached his hand under her nightshirt and pushed it up underneath her breasts. She grabbed his wrist in what was sure to have been a bone crushing grip if he'd been human. That evil look was back in her eyes again...

"What the hell are you doing? Now's not the time to slake your lust, you animal!"

"Oh, would you shut up, you harpy shrew? I'm trying to help you!"

"How? By insulting me and calling me names? "

"Well if the shoe fits!"

"I will fucking shank you!"

"Sit still, you idiot!" Vegeta had gone past his exasperation point, and the time for talk was over. He laid his palm flat over her stomach, directly on top of the baby. It turned a big flip and Bulma winced. Suddenly, a serene blue light filled the room, and she felt a tingling warmth penetrate her skin. She breathed a sigh of relief when the baby relaxed and let her head fall onto his shoulder. Huh...maybe that ki thing was more useful than she'd thought...

"Thank you, Vegeta." She closed her eyes, exhausted, just as a familiar high pitched squeak resounded off the walls.

There stood Goku, his eyes swollen from interrupted sleep, his hair even more of a disheveled mess than usual, dressed in only his pants and boots on. Bulma smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey, you. Thanks for this."

"Aw, no problem, Bulma." Goku reached up to scratch his head, grinning sheepishly. Vegeta couldn't contain his snort.

"So," he sniffed, "I get screeched at for half an hour and you're all smiles and sweet words for him."

"That's because he's not the one who knocked me up, stupid!"

"Oh dear, sweetie," Bunny interrupted, pointing between Bulma's legs. "It looks like you'd better get going right now!"

The other three of the room's occupants looked right where Bunny had been staring, and gasped in unison.

"Woman, you will explain this disgusting occurrence to me at once!" Vegeta's eyes were locked between her legs, and he was beginning to look faintly hysterical. His lap was wet, and he needed to know why. It didn't smell like urine or blood. Scratch that, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Dear God, my water broke! I must've been so busy fussing at this doofus, I didn't feel it! Goku, please get us there! The baby's gonna come soon!"

"Right!" Goku rushed across the room and squatted next to Vegeta, who hadn't moved his horrified gaze from the liquid coating his crotch.

"Mom, could you please bring my bags and a change of clothes for Vegeta?" Her tone had taken on a pleading edge.

"Of course! I'll even bring Trunks along too! Goku, would you be a dear and come back to get us?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. B," he said as Bulma reached out to grab his hand. "Okay, you two, hold on!" He put two fingers two his forehead, and they were gone.

.

.

.

"Um... excuse me, Doctor Henly," the petite nurse said shyly. The older man looked up from a chart he was reviewing and raised his brows at her. She blushed, but continued.

"Uh, Mrs. Briefs is here, and is demanding to be seen."

"Already? Man, that was fast!" He looked down and checked his watch. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Well, all I know is there's a blue haired lady out there with two strange guys. Um, I think they floored it here or something though, cause none of them are dressed properly. The short one is insisting that she be seen so he can go change his shorts. Looks like her water already broke." The nurse motioned around her lower middle and grimaced. He hissed.

"Oh, man, her water broke on _him_? Tough break." He shook his head.

"Yes, and do you know what else is going to have a _tough break_ around here if you don't get this shrieking banshee situated right now?"

Dr. Henley turned just as the aforementioned bluette smacked her obviously angry partner in the chest. There was another man with them, holding her up. He didn't look angry, rather just very confused. They were definitely the rag-tag bunch that his nurse has described. Ho boy, this was gonna be a long night. He stepped forward to take the woman from her friend's arms, and stopped dead as the short man let out an animalistic growl. A very long night indeed...

"Oh can it, Vegeta, this man will lead me to the drugs." She moved toward the doctor just as yet another contraction hit her hard. She bent over, grabbing her stomach, and the short man caught her.

"For pete's sake, woman, walk it off! Aren't females built to handle this sort of thing?"

The good doctor cringed, fully expecting a serious blow back from her, but was surprised when she just shot him a glare and kept walking slowly.

"Ah, Bulma?" Goku was bouncing from one foot to the other, clearly unsure of what to do. "I'm gonna go get your mom and Trunks. We'll be back really soon, okay? Hang in there!"

With that, he waved and placed two fingers to his forehead. Doctor Henly was going to ask him if he had a headache when he just disappeared. Okay, this was going to be the longest shift he'd ever worked... Turning back to the couple, he could only point open mouthed to the room the had been made ready for them.

"Well it's about damned time," Bulma huffed as she started waddling toward the room with Vegeta's help. "Hey, you," she said as she passed him, "when do I see the man with the happy gas?"

"L-Let's just get you cleaned up and changed first before we discuss your pain management, Mrs. Briefs."

She groaned, but allowed her husband to pull her into to the delivery room. Dr. Henly turned to follow them, and caught sight of the other man coming around the corner with a smiling blonde woman and a frazzled lavender haired boy. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew how they'd gotten back so quickly.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh! Dear God, where is that stupid doctor with my meds?"

Bulma was white-knuckling the sheets on the bed where she lay, sweat coating her entire body. She could only be thankful that she was now clean, and Vegeta had a new set of clothes on.

Her whole family, plus Goku, was sitting casually about the room, and they looked startled at her outburst. Well, everyone except Vegeta that was...

"Woman, if I hear one more word about those drugs I'll-"

"Okay, Mrs. Briefs, we're ready to check your cervix now, so just relax. We'll try and do this as quickly and painlessly as possible." Dr. Henly entered, sporting a fresh pair of scrubs and a thin white mask around his neck. Two nurses came with him, carrying trays of what looked like medieval torture devices. As he stepped up to her, he noticed the short man moving closer to her side. He was used to dealing with uptight husbands, but this guy put a whole new spin on the word.

"So, we're just gonna have you put your feet in these stirrups and..." He stopped, suddenly very aware of the pepople who would be getting an eyeful of her crotch. "Um, sorry, but could everyone except the father please wait outside?" He gave them his best "authoritative doctor in charge" tone, and was pleased when they shot up like rockets, all but running over each other in their haste for the exit.

"Hmph. Bunch of weenies," Bulma grouched under her breath.

"Alright, then, getting back to business. Could you please put your feet in the stirrups for me? I need to see how dilated you are before we can okay an epidural."

Bulma did as she was asked and gripped the side railings, knowing from experience how much this part would suck. She turned her head from Vegeta, who seemed to be looking anywhere but between her legs. Wow...that was a first. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and took big breaths in through her nose as she felt the stinging pain of the doctor measuring her cervix.

"Hm..."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the masked man staring intently at her vagina.

"Hm? What's Hm? I don't like Hm's!" Panic was beginning to work its way into her mind as he peered at her from beneath his mask.

"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Just give me some kinda news, I'm freaking out over here," she screeched.

"Well, you're a hundred percent effaced and fully dilated, so the baby will be coming along any second now. The _bad_ news is that I'm afraid it's too late for drugs." He braced himself for an ear-full from her. Vegeta took care of that.

"What the hell do you mean you can't give her anything. Good Lord, man, have you not heard the _exorbitant_amounts of whining she's done all night? Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it wouldn't be safe for her or the baby at this point."

"Guys-" Bulma said tensely.

"Unacceptable! I want a second opinion!"

"_Guys_-"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but an anesthesiologist will just give you the same answer."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your pissing contest, but-"

"Where is this person? I'll bring him here myself! What was the point of us rushing over here if you can't even give her what she needs?"

"Yea, I've been meaning to ask you about that-"

"GUYS!"

"What," Vegeta barked, unhappy that she'd interrupted his scolding.

"I need to push," she said in a low shaky voice. Vegeta blinked, unsure he'd heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, this baby is coming right now! I need to push!" Bulma sat up and scooted her bottom to the edge of the table. Dr. Henly looked down between her legs again, his face all business, and reached inside to check her. His eyes grew wide.

"Yup, that's a baby alright."

"Well no shit, Sherlock!" Bulma screamed out and reached for Vegeta's hand. He came unwillingly back to her side.

"Okay, Mrs. Bulma," one of the nurses said kindly, "this is it. I want you to bear down when we tell you and hold it, okay?" Bulma nodded frantically. "Ready, doctor?"

He shook his head absently, focusing on the baby making its way down into the world.

"Okay, Bulma, push!"

Bulma took a deep breath and tucked her head into her chest, clenching her lower abdominal muscles in time with the contraction. The nurse counted ten seconds before she relaxed, her breath coming out in a whoosh.

"Great job, Bulma, but I need you to push a little harder with the next one," Dr. Henly said as he was fiddling with one of his instruments. Vegeta unwisely spoke up.

"Come on, woman, you can do better than that."

"Shut up, Vegeta! It's your fault I'm in this mess!"

"My fault? You were all for it at the time!"

"Hey, guess what! The vet down the street'll neuter you for twenty bucks! Don't think I won't sedate you and drag your ass in there!"

Vegeta's face was beginning to purple with rage just as the doctor cleared his throat.

"Hate to interrupt the loving chat, but I'm seeing some blue hair down here. Might be time to push again. Okay, Bulma, give me a really good one this time!"

She curled up again as another contraction ripped through her and squeezed Vegeta's hand as hard as she could. She was almost pleased when she heard his knuckles pop.

"Nurse, gimme some suction over here please, she's crowning. Just breathe for a second, Bulma, let me clear some of this goo off of her face."

"HA! I told you it was a girl! Boo-yah, motherfucker! In your face!"

"Impossible," Vegeta muttered perplexedly, "that power level is just too strong to be female..."

"Alrighty, girl," Dr. Henly said, " I'd say two more good pushes and your done. Ready to meet your daughter?"

Bulma teared up as she nodded. Finally, she would get to hold her baby.

"Sir? Vegeta was it? I need you to help her a little bit, okay? All you need to do is brace her back and give a little added pressure. She should be able to take care of the rest."

Vegeta grimaced, but climbed halfway onto the bed behind her. He put his free hand on the mattress beside her, and situated himself so she could lay her head back against his shoulder. Normally, he would have scoffed at such a blatant show of public touching, but the sooner they ended this nightmare, the better for all involved. Besides, he was curious to meet the little warrior whose power level was surpassing his own at his birth.

"Ready? Push!"

She bore down hard, clenching her teeth against the scream bubbling in her throat. Vegeta, for his part, was leaning very gently against her back. She still held his hand in a death grip, and she had to give him props for actually helping her through the process. The nurse stopped counting and she leaned back against him panting like a big dog on a hot summer day. The pain was quickly becoming completely unbearable, and she was afraid she would pass out if they didn't finish soon.

"One more, Bulma! Make it count!"

The nurse began to count and Bulma took in a great breath. She pushed with everything her exhausted body had left, letting Vegeta's body weight do the rest. Suddenly, she felt a horrible burning at the apex of her thighs, and she threw her head back against him, a scream tearing from her core to burst past her lips. Vegeta squeezed her hand back slightly and pushed against her a little more, his brows drawn in a tense frown.

As Bulma's screams died down, a baby's frantic wail filled the room.

She collapsed against him and laughed, tears and sweat streaming down her red face. He smirked, unable of take his eyes from the shock of blue fuzz atop the baby's head. It was a girl, alright. A little princess.

The doctor made quick work of the umbilical cord and after birth as the nurse wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on her mother's chest. She'd stopped crying, and was now only sniffling discontentedly. It was too cold and bright where she was now! She wanted to go back inside! She could hear strange muffled sounds around her, and thought she recognized her mother's voice.

Popping one azure eye open, she looked up at the strange people leaning over her. She knew her mother from the voice and the scent, but the other one behind her was unfamiliar. She opened her other eye and sized him up, trying to figure out just who and what he was.

"Aw look, Vegeta, she recognizes you! That's your daddy, Bra! Don't mind him, he's a total grouch."

"And don't mind the psycho holding you either. You'll get used to her erratic tantrums eventually. And just when did you come up with that ridiculous name?"

"I figured it was either that, or you'd try to name her Vegeta."

Bra blinked, unable to understand the noises coming out of their mouths. Then, she yawned and looked around the room as another person came up to her and gently pushed something warm and fuzzy over the top of her head and onto to her hands. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but she was aware that she'd just been through something pretty huge, and man was she ever hungry!

Then, another lady came and took her away from her mother, saying something that sounded like "cleaning", whatever that meant.

.

.

.

Bulma sniffled as they took Bra away, already feeling bereft at the baby's absence. However, she'd be lying is she said she wasn't completely spent. She leaned back against Vegeta, who actually stayed where he was without complaint. Man, he must've been just as exhausted as her.

"Thank you, honey," she said heavily. He didn't answer, but she felt him tilt his head to the side slightly. "I know I've been a total witch tonight. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Hmph. You're attitude wasn't that different then normal."

She smacked his arm, and he smirked. It had been a strange experience to see his child born. It had been even stranger to see a little female with that kind of power. He was almost itching with prospect of getting her out on the training mat in a few years. She was a pretty little thing to boot. He had a feeling that her looks would give him hell in a few years. The moment her big blue eyes had locked on his, he'd felt a catch in his breath. He blamed it on fatigue. Matter of fact, they wouldn't see the baby for a little while and felt like he could get a few minutes of sleep before the family converged back on top of them.

He relaxed against the mattress, and settled Bulma more comfortably against him. He wasn't surprised to see that she'd already crashed out. He'd never tell her, but he was extremely proud of her for having the strength to carry and birth his children. Looking around first to make sure no one would see, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and smiled when she snuggled closer to him. Then he laid back and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

Trunks smirked evilly as he snapped a picture of his parents passed out on bed. He looked down at the blue haired baby with eyes nearly identical to his own. At first, he wasn't thrilled about having to share his parents with another person, but as they studied each other, he found that he may actually come to like this little girl.

He reached a finger down to her hand and his smirk grew into a maniacal grin when she grabbed him in a nearly crushing grip and stuck the digit into her mouth.

"Hmph. Little brat. I'm gonna have to watch out for you, aren't I?"

She looked up at him quizzically and yawned. His face softened, and he reached down to pick her up. He walked with her over to the chair in the corner of the room, and tucked her tiny body into his chest. She almost instantly fell asleep.

"Good idea, Sis. You'll need to grab sleep any way you can with our crazy family." He laid his head back against the head rest and shut his eyes.

Bunny giggled as she grabbed the camera from the counter where Trunks had left it and took a picture of the brother and sister sleeping peacefully, their parents still out cold across the room. This would definitely be one for the scrap books!

**Okay, y'all, so I know things got a little mushy at the end, but having a baby is a highly emotional thing, Saiyan prince or not. Love y'all!**


End file.
